nfscarbonfandomcom-20200214-history
TFK (The Fortuna Kings)
The Fortuna Kings often abbreviated TFK is a street racing crew who drives Exotics and are based in the Fortuna borough of Palmont City. They are led by Wolf. History Wolf was in the same race as the player on the fateful night, and his car was shocked by the Palmont Police Department while the Player escaped. During the player's absence, Wolf left custody along with Angie and Kenji and formed his own crew called the TFK which dominates the Fortuna borough. When the player arrives to Palmont City once more, and chooses the Exotic career as their choice, they will first face Wolf and the TFK. After the player wins their first race, Wolf will harass the player scolding him for "taking all the money". Eventually after the player conquers more territory in Fortuna, Wolf will shun and denounce the player saying that Fortuna is for "serious drivers only, and not thieves and cowards". After the player takes all the territory, Wolf phones the player saying he won't give up Fortuna without a fight. Eventually the player races Wolf in the city and eventually in the Canyon, and eventually Wolf is defeated, as Wolf states he let the player win. TFK essentially is diminished. Later on, Wolf along with Angie, and Kenji are recruited into the Stacked Deck crew by Darius. Territory TFK holds territory in the Fortuna borough, the westernmost borough of Palmont City. Just like Bushido and 21st Street Crew, minor crews such as Rotor 4 and Inferno took over South Fortuna and Fortuna Height, but depending on wha path the player choose, either the Player's Crew or TFK will reclaim these territories from Rotor 4 or Inferno. Despite this, the Player's Crew will eventually take over all the territory and defeat the TFK, which ceases to exist after the player defeats Wolf. Vehicles All TFK vehicles have grey and white livery and all members drive Exotic cars. Regular ranking members drive grey and white exotic vehicles, while higher ranking members such as Wolf and Colin will have their colors inverted with their cars have grey coloration and white on the roof and hoods, and the TFK logo will be on the hoods of their vehicles. Depending on the career choice, TFK will drive Tier 1 if the player has chosen an Exotic career choice or Tier 2 if the player has defeated another crew boss. *Alfa Romeo Brera (Tier 1, only appears if the player has chosen an exotic career) *Mercedes-Benz CLK-500 (Tier 1, only appears if the player has chosen an exotic career) *Lotus Elise *Porsche Cayman S *Aston Martin DB9 (driven by Wolf, unlocked after the player has defeated Wolf and acquired his pink slip) *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Members *Wolf (Leader) *Colin (high ranking member, joins the player's crew after TFK is defeated) *Ilsa (middle ranked member) *Nielson (member) *Blaine (member) *Deiter (member) *Louis (member) *Tuomas (member) Trivia *The player can gain Autosculpt feature if they unlocked Colin, member of the TFK Category:Crews